The Day of Black Sun
by FireNutZuko
Summary: It's set a few days after Crossroads of Destiny. Basically, the GAang has to take down the Fire Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FireLadyKatara, happyzuko, cutezuko, and I don't own Avatar! If we did then the war would already be over, Ozai would be dead, and Zuko would be Fire Lord!

It had been a few days since the group had fled Ba Sing Se. Currently, Sokka was out gathering food while the others stayed at camp. Aang was still in somewhat critical condition, but was slowly getting better. Katara was upset, Toph didn't really care, and the Earth King wasn't very helpful.

"I thought that Zuko had changed for the better! I can't believe that he sided with Azula and betrayed his uncle!" Katara said to Toph and the young earth bender could barely believe that Katara said that.

"Why do you care about him? He seems like a jerk." Toph told Katara and the water bender thought for a moment before answering.

"We kind of got along in the cave..." Katara admitted and Toph was kind of shocked.

"Really...? That is weird." Toph replied.

"Yeah... it kind of is." Katara said and they noticed that Sokka wasn't back with their dinner.

"Where is Sokka with our dinner?" Toph asked and Katara sighed.

"I don't know, but he probably got lost." Katara answered right before the Earth King walked over.

"Hello Katara and Toph. Where is Sokka?" The Earth King asked and Toph shrugged.

"Sokka's supposed to be getting dinner." Katara answered and the Earth King walked away. Aang regained consciousness and noticed that Sokka's not there.

"Where's Sokka?" Aang asked no one in particuler.

"I don't know, Aang." Katara answered and the young Avatar sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Toph asked him and he thought for a moment.

"Considering that I almost died? Better then feeling dead." Aang replied very calmly.

"Can I get you something to help you feel better?" Toph asked, concerned for her friend.

"No thanks, Toph. I'm currently fine." Aang replied and smiled.

"We're going to have to find Sokka since he's been gone for hours." Katara said to change the subject.

"Yeah..." Toph said and Katara stood up from where she was sitting.

"Toph, can you stay with Aang while I find Sokka?" Katara asked making Toph confused.

"Sure..." Toph replied hiding her confusion.

"Thanks." Katara said and walked away from camp," Sokka!"

"So Aang... why didn't you tell me the truth, about you not mastering the Avatar State?" Toph asked wanting to know why he lied.

"I did master it in the cave, right before Azula..." Aang trailed off, the memory a little to recent.

"Oh sorry..." Toph said apologetically.

"It's ok, Toph." The air bender said and slightly smiled.

"I was so confused when all this happened." Toph said and Aang was confused, totally forgetting that Toph's blind.

"Why were you confused?" Aang asked his friend, totally confused.

"All I heard was Katara screaming at Sokka to get Appa and leave Ba Sing Se, it is hard when you can't see what is happening around you..." Toph answered and Aang finally remembered that Toph's blind.

In the woods, Katara was still searching for Sokka and didn't see any sign of him. She wondered how far away her brother was or if he got caught. Katara knew that Sokka wouldn't let himself get caught, but then again he could've gotten caught. The water bender wondered where in the world her brother had gotten to.

"Sokka!" Katara called out, but got no response. Little did she know, someone was following her. Someone she knew. Someone she just recently, but not that recently, talked to.

"Sokka!" Katara called out again, and again she got no response. She heard a twig snap and quickly turned around, opening her water flask. Katara got into a fighting stance when she saw the Blue Spirit. She didn't know who he was, but knew a little bit about him from Aang. The Blue Spirit was silent and he put one of his hands in the air, as if asking for peace.

"Do you know where my brother is?" Katara asked still in her fighting stance. The Blue Spirit silently shook his head in the negative and grabbed Katara's wrist, gently trying to pull her farther into the woods. Katara used her free hand to hit the Blue Spirit with a water whip.

"I can help." He said, speaking for the first time, and Katara recognized his voice. She also remembered saying that to Zuko a few months ago.

"How?" Katara asked after a few moments and the Blue Spirit thought for a second.

"Come with me." He replied and Katara was suspicious.

"This better not be a trap." Katara replied and closed her water flask.

"You can trust me." The Blue Spirit said right before he grabbed Katara's wrist and gently pulled her into the deepest part of the woods. Katara had no other choice than to follow the Blue Spirit.

Sokka had just returned to camp and saw everyone, except Katara. He wondered why his little sister wasn't at the camp. Sokka was more worried for his sister then angry that she left camp.

"Where's Katara?" He asked, voice full of concern. Aang and Toph looked at their friend, not realizing he had returned until he had spoken.

"She went to find you." Aang replied and then Toph decided to say something to try and calm Sokka down.

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon." Toph told Sokka, who was slightly angry.

"How could you just let her go alone?" Sokka asked, some anger in his voice.

"She told Toph to stay here." Aang replied and Sokka was angry.

"Ugh... I got to go find her!" Sokka said and started to walk into the woods. Toph just remembered that Sokka didn't bring back any food.

"Wait, where is our food?" Toph asked, Sokka grumbled and continued to head into the woods. Aang laughed while Toph smiled.

Katara was lead to a pond with turtle ducks and firefly's. She looked around then at the Blue Spirit. The Blue Spirit was silently observing and wondered if Katara was going to hit him with water.

"Why did you bring me here?" Katara asked, ready to fight him if need be.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked and Katara was slightly angry.

"Yes, I know who you are, Zuko!" Katara said, anger evident in her voice. Zuko took the Blue Spirit mask off and looked at Katara. He wasn't going to fight her, just talk to her.

"Katara, I need you. You are the only person that gives me hope, and makes me feel right." Zuko told her and Katara looked skeptical, but she was shocked that he knew her name, "I'm sorry about my horrible past, and I want to make it up to you, just tell me how."

"You betrayed your own uncle!" Katara said, anger still evident in her voice, and her eyes narrowed a little.

"That's why I need you! I need your help! I want to save my uncle!" Zuko exclaimed and Katara thought for a minute. She finally came up with an answer.

"How can I help you save your uncle?" She asked, now calm.

"I have a plan... for the day of black sun. and I will need the avatar, the young earth bender, and your brother." Zuko said, but Katara needed to know his whole plan.

"I won't help unless you tell me your plan." Katara said and hoped that this wasn't some sort of trap.

"Of course. Here's what we do I 'capture' you and the rest of your friends then you help me 'capture' all your rebel friends, that I'm sure you've met in your travels, and bring them in to be 'punished', but really to help stop the madness my father has created." Zuko replied and Katara was kind of believing him.

"How do I know that this isn't a trap?" She asked him.

"Katara, I am sorry about the way I've acted in the past but I need you to trust me, you're my only hope to help the Avatar save the world." Zuko replied and Katara thought for a minute.

"Fine, I'll talk to the others." Katara said and Zuko respectively bowed.

"Thank you Katara." He said.

"You're welcome." The water bender replied after returning the bow. Sokka walked through the thicket and saw Katara, not even seeing Zuko.

"Katara I..." He started and saw Zuko, "Katara! What are you doing? Get away from that traitor!" Sokka said, being protective of his little sister.

"Sokka, calm down." Katara said, hoping to calm Sokka down. In response, Sokka got into a fighting stance with boomerang in hand. His sister lightly hit him with a water whip.

"Katara?!" Sokka said, obviously confused.

"I better go..." Zuko said after a minute, but the siblings didn't seem to hear him.

"Sokka, Zuko is not the enemy!" Katara informed her brother.

"Katara, the Fire Nation is not our friend! They killed our mother!" Sokka reminded his sister and tears formed in her eyes. Zuko looked at Katara with compassion in his eyes.

"I know that, Sokka." She paused, "The enemy is the Fire Lord."

"I know how you feel..." Zuko said and the siblings looked at him. Katara had an understanding expression, while Sokka was angry.

"How can you say that? You have no idea what we've been through!" Sokka said and Katara froze her brother in place.

"Sokka, you have no idea..." She quietly told her brother and Zuko looked at her.

"I should go now, you need to discuss this with him and the others." Zuko told Katara and she slightly nodded.

"Goodbye." Katara said and Zuko put the Blue Spirit mask on.

"Bye." He said and walked away. Katara unfroze her brother and glared at him.

"Katara, I don't understand! What could you guys possibly have in common?" Sokka asked his sister and she sighed.

"We both lost our mothers..." Katara told him and Sokka looked at the ground.

"Well... we should probably go back to camp." The young warrior said and Katara looked at her brother.

"Did you remember the food?" Katara asked her brother and he grumbled as he started to walk back to camp. The water bender giggled and gathered some fruit as she walked back to camp.

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Mad at me, musicvidnut98, for being a procrastinator? Well, better late than never! This story will be updated on a weekly basis! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Sokka and Katara about half an hour to gather food. They walked back to camp where Aang was sleeping and the Earth King was hanging out with Basco the bear. Toph was the first to notice Sokka and Katara return to camp.

"Where have you guys been?" The young earthbender asked her two Water Tribe friends.

"Gathering food." Katara answered and Sokka started to eat some food. His sister glared at him, Sokka sighed and stopped eating. Toph was happy that food was finally found.

"Good! I'm starving!" Toph stated, almost yelling. Katara gave Toph a fruit and, after receiving the fruit, she went to wake up Aang. Sokka looked at his sister and Katara looked at her brother.

"Are you going to tell them?" Sokka quietly asked his sister and she thought for a moment.

"After we all eat." Katara replied just as quietly as her brother. Toph was trying to gently wake up Aang, but it wasn't going so well.

"Five more minutes..." Aang muttered in his sleep. That caused Toph to sigh, but she continued to try and wake the young Avatar up.

"So... Katara how are Aang's injuries doing?" Sokka asked his sister as she gave him a fruit.

"He's feeling better today and his injuries are getting better." Katara told her brother as she gave the Eath King a fruit. He smiled, a very happy smile.

"Thanks!" The Earth King happily said, he walked over to his bear to eat.

"You're welcome." Katara called after him then silently ate a piece of fruit. It took a whole 10 minutes before Aang was awake and eating a piece of fruit. Lets just say, Aang's wake up wasn't very nice. They ate in silence for about 15 minutes. When everyone was finished Katara decided to tell her friends the plan that was already sort of started.

"There's something I have to tell you..." Katara said and the other three weren't really paying attention. Sokka decided to try and get their attention. So, after doing something highly stupid, he got their attention.

"Everyone needs to hear!" Sokka stated, practically yelling. Everyone, besides the Earth King, was paying attention.

"What is it?" Toph and Aang asked in unison. Katara didn't know how they would take the news, so just decided to tell them.

"Zuko wants to be one of our allies." Katara informed them causing Toph and Aang to be confused.

"Zuko? Didn't you just say you hated him?" Toph asked, doing her best to hide her confusion.

"Yes, Zuko. I don't hate him!" Katara said right before she sighed. Sokka looked at his sister with confusion, "I'm just mad at him..." She finished and Aang got kind of mad.

"Katara, we can't trust Zuko!" Aang exclaimed and Katara looked at the ground. Toph got a little mad and decided to calmly say something.

"Zuko did this to Aang, how can you trust him after all he's done!" Toph exclaimed, not very calmly.

"Azula did that to Aang!" Katara argued, and she was obviously right.

"Why would he want to help us now, after he sided with Azula?" Toph asked, thinking that she knew Katara couldn't answer that.

"He wants to take down his father." She retorted and Sokka got angry.

"He's selfish, he just wants us so he can become the hero and become the fire lord!" Sokka exclaimed and Katara got very angry. The waterbender had come to a decision, even if her friends and brother didn't like it.

"Fine, if you won't help him then I will." She said and started to walk to Ba Sing Se, knowing that's where she needed to be. Sokka ran towards Katara, not wanting his little sister to go anywhere alone.

"Katara! Wait!" Sokka yelled as he ran in front of Katara, blocking her path and causing her to stop.

"What is it, Sokka?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"I promised dad I would protect you, so I'm coming too!" Sokka said and Katara hugged her brother.

"Me too!" Toph exclaimed as she stood up. Aang didn't like the idea and didn't trust Zuko for that matter.

"I don't trust him." The Avatar stated as he slowly stood up. Toph walked over to the airbender and knew that she could pull the Avatar card.

"You are the one who is supposed to be saving the world, don't you think you should help?" Toph asked and knew that Aang had no choice but to agree.

"Fine, I'll help..." He said after a moment and the two hugged. Katara smiled and knew that the two would probably get together in the future.

"Azula won't be expecting Aang, so I think that Sokka and I should go in first." Katara informed them, knowing that it was logical. They nodded their heads in agreement/

"Yes." Sokka said and Katara thought for a few moments.

"We should leave Appa here since he'll cause a lot of attention to us." Katara told them, and they knew that having a big fluffy monster would cause a lot of attention.

"Yes, you should leave now!" Toph exclaimed and Sokka turned to Katara.

"We'll see you guys in a few days" Katara told the group and the two started to walk off.

"Goodbye!" Toph, Aang, and the Earth King said in unison.

"Where are we meeting Zuko?" Sokka asked and Katara thought for a minute.

"I think that we should go back to that pond..." Katara said and Sokka nodded.

"Yeah let's go." Sokka said and the siblings walked back to the pond, leaving their friends and an earth king alone. It took them about half a hour to reach the pond again. They saw Zuko waiting there, as if he'd known that they would agree to the plan.

"Hi Zuko." Katara greeted and the prince looked at them.

"Hello Katara and Sokka." Zuko greeted and Sokka didn't trust Zuko, but put up with him just for the final battle.

"Hey..." Sokka said, trying to be polite.

"Sokka and I decided to come first." Katara stated and Zuko gave a small nod.

"I have a Fire Navy uniform that Sokka may wear so he that can blend in with me and my warriors." Zuko informed them and Katara looked at Sokka, knowing her brother wouldn't like that idea.

"Fine..." Sokka said, not at all liking the idea of having to wear a Fire Nation uniform.

"Come with me to my camp." Zuko said and Katara started to follow Zuko, but stopped as she noticed Sokka's reluctance. Her brother slowly followed the two to Zuko's camp. It took them about an hour to reach Zuko's camp. Sokka noticed that it wasn't very nice and sighed.

"I really want you to know that I am grateful for your support." Zuko told them and Katara nodded.

"Nice camp." Sokka said, sarcasm evident in his voice. That earned him to get slapped on his arm by his sister.

"Aang and Toph are going to come to Ba Sing Se in a few days since Azula won't be expecting them." Katara told Zuko and he slowly nodded in understanding.

"Azula is expecting me to be at Ba Sing Se in the morning, so we should start walking." Zuko told them and the siblings nodded in understanding.

"Ok..." Katara said after a few moments. Zuko gave Sokka a Fire Navy uniform and the young Water Tribe warrior walked away to change. Sokka was quite upset about having to wear a Fire Navy uniform, he could've cried. After a few minutes, Sokka walked back wearing the Fire Navy uniform and they set off for the long trip to Ba Sing Se.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: cutezuko, FireLadyKatara, happyzuko, and I, mvn, own nothing!

* * *

Zuko, Sokka, and Katara arrived at the outer wall of Ba Sing Se early the next morning. Azula was standing there, waiting for her brother's return. Sokka desperately wanted to get out of the Fire Navy uniform, but knew he couldn't otherwise his cover would be blown. Katara had ropes around her wrists and Zuko was holding the ropes. The prince saw his sister waiting for his return.

"We have a prisoner." Zuko told Azula and she smiled, that cruel smile.

"Excellent work, Zuzu." She said and Zuko ignored the use of his unwanted nickname. Sokka stood somewhat near his sister, but not close enough so that Azula would suspect anything.

"What should I do with her?" Zuko asked and Katara glared at Azula, but the princess took no notice of the glare, or if she did paid no attention to it. She thought for a moment and came to a conclusion.

"Put her in the prison cell farthest away from Uncle." Azula spat out Uncle like it was posien and Zuko had no choice, but to listen to his younger sister. Without another word, Zuko led Katara into the prison and put her in a cell far away from Iroh. The old man saw and was very disappointed, he couldn't believe that his own nephew sided with the crazy princess.

"I will come for you tonight." Zuko said quietly, to no one in particular, then he smiled. The prince walked out of the prison and looked for his sister or Sokka.

Sokka followed Azula into the throne room and saw that Ty Lee was stretching in the middle of the room. At the moment, she was to busy to take notice of Azula or Sokka. Azula walked over to the throne and sat on it. Her gold eyes were cold, as always, and Sokka was a little scared.

"So... how exactly did my brother capture the peasant?" Azula asked Sokka and he thought for a moment before answering.

"Your brother's a great leader. He snuck up on her." Sokka replied, in a disguised voice, and, from what Azula knew, her brother wasn't that stealthy. Ty Lee finally noticed Azula and Sokka, she stopped stretching and bounced over to Sokka.

"So... what's your name?" Ty Lee asked Sokka and he thought for a few moments before answering.

"My name is H-h-hakoda." Sokka replied and hoped the Ty Lee believed him. Ty Lee nodded and went back to stretching, not even recognizing that the voice Sokka used wasn't his real voice. Azula noticed Sokka stutter when he said his name and instantly thought something was up. She also noticed his hesitation when answering her and Ty Lee's questions.

"Is everything alright soldier?" Azula interrogated, not really caring, but wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes, Princess..." Sokka answered, but Azula didn't believe him. She decided to continue with her interrogation.

"Are you positive?" Azula asked and Sokka started to sweat. He hoped that the interrogation ended soon, but with his luck it probably wouldn't end soon.

"Yes, Princess..." Sokka replied, his voice wavered a little. Azula smirked knowing that Sokka would eventually crack under the pressure and say who he really was. Her cold golden eyes observing Sokka's every movement and if she looked closer, she could've seen him sweat.

"Are you sure that you're not the peasants brother?" Azula asked, causing Sokka to sweat even more. He thought out his reply for a moment and Azula thought that her suspicion would be confirmed in a few moments.

"What...?" Sokka answered with a question of his own and Azula got slightly annoyed.

"The waterbender's brother." Azula said doing her best to hide the annoyance in her voice and Zuko walked into the throne room at the same moment she said that. The princess noticed Sokka thinking and smirked, thinking that her suspicion is confirmed as true.

"Why would you say that, Azula?" Zuko asked, making his presence known. Azula looked at her brother and wondered if he was betraying her. She did know that Zuko would betray her sooner or later.

"You know that I don't fully trust you or the soldiers for that matter." Azula answered and looked at her fingernails for a few moments. Sokka went to leave the room, but Ty Lee paralized him and he fell to the floor. Azula stopped examining her nails and shot a bolt of lightning at Sokka. Zuko jumped infront of Sokka and re-directed the lightning and it hit the wall. Azula was shocked that Zuko knew how to re-direct lightning and figured that Iroh taught him how to.

"What is your problem, Azula? It seems your trust runs low." Zuko said and noticed Sokka trying to get back to his feet. The prince helped the warrior back up causing Azula to smirk. She was putting the pieces of the puzzle together until they all fit.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that 'soldier' is the waterbending peasant's brother." She said and Zuko quickly came up with something to say. His gold eyes showed shock and Azula looked into her brother's eyes and noticed the shock. She smirked again and knew that her suspicion was confirmed.

"Where would you get that idea?" Zuko asked, hiding the shock from his voice. Azula slightly raised one of her eyebrows.

"The fact that you helped him to his feet and re-directed my lightning." Azula answered and Zuko grew angry.

"Do you think I'm a traitor? Have I not proven myself?" Zuko asked, almost yelling, and threw Sokka to the ground, "He is my solider and I will do what I want with him!"(A/N: NOT LIKE THAT, SICKOS!) Azula knew that her brother was angry and, possibly, worried about his plan being found out.

"That's _exactly_ what I think Zuzu." She said and her brother glared at her, his eyes showing anger. The prince saw Mai sitting on a chair in a corner of the throne room.

"...Mai..." Zuko said, quietly enough so the no one heard him, and memories came rushing back. Azula quickly thought of something to prove that Zuko didn't betray her and didn't have a plan to take down their father, Fire Lord Ozai.

"Zuko, if you want to prove yourself and not be a traitor in my eyes, then burn the soldier where father burned you." Azula said and Zuko thought for a minute or so. The princess noticed his hesitation in answering and knew for a fact that her suspicion was confirmed.

"Very well..." The prince said after a minute and looked at Sokka as if to apologize. Azula smirked and had a feeling her brother wouldn't burn the peasant. Sokka's light blue eyes slightly widened and they showed fear.

"My princess, I beg of you! How can I prove my loyalty?" Sokka asked, his voice and eyes had fear in them. Azula noticed this and smirked again, she didn't care what happened to him.

"It's not your loyalty I'm worried about, it's my brother's." Azula replied and Zuko's anger grew. His golden eyes showed a lot of anger while Azula's eyes were emotionless. The prince thought for a moment before saying anything.

"I betrayed Iroh so that I could serve you! Why would I betray you now?" Zuko argued and Azula thought for less then a second.

"So that I know you haven't betrayed me, burn the soldier." Azula replied and Zuko walked over to her, anger coming off of him in waves. The princess seemed to take no notice of his anger and stood up from sitting in the chair. Even though Zuko was taller then her, she knew that he would eventually back down and do what she asked of him.

"I will not make this solider endure the pain and humiliation I've had to live with!" Zuko said his voice and facial expression of anger. Sokka looked at Zuko with a question in his light blue eyes. Azula already knew that her confirmed suspicion was true and knew that she would win in the end.

"Well, he's probably that peasant..." Azula said, "Are you going to side with me or the soldier?" She finished and Zuko had to think for a few minutes. None of them knew that in a cell, a certain waterbender was using water to break out.

"So you agree he's just a solider and not some filthy cowardly peasant?" Zuko asked and Sokka glared at him. Azula decided to tell Zuko whatever he wanted to hear for the moment.

"I'm pretty sure that he's a soldier." Azula said, but her brother couldn't figure out that she was lying. Zuko looked at her questioningly and Azula noticed that his eyes showed anger unlike his expression.

"Then why would you want me to burn him? Azula, I never imagined you were that cruel." Zuko said and Azula's eyes and expression remained emotionless.

"Zuko, you know that I'm really cruel." Azula said and Zuko thought for a moment before replying.

"Yes, and I also know that you always lie. What would you do if i decided that Ty Lee and Mai were traitors and told you to burn them?" Zuko questioned her and Azula's eyes narrowed. She wondered if he forgot that her 'friends' were of noble lineage.

"Ty Lee and Mai are nobles and not some soldier. Why would I burn them?" Azula replied and Zuko remained silent.

"Yes we are!" Ty Lee said, beaming. No one knew that in a cell, the young waterbender had escaped and was running to the throne room. Azula noticed that Zuko was deep in thought and she moved to the side, so that he wasn't in her way. The princess shot lightning at the left side of Sokka's face and the young warrior screamed in pain. At that moment, Katara burst through the throne room doors and screamed. She opened her water flask and bent water out of it, she started to hit the princess with a water whip.

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts and ran over to Katara, he grabbed her wrists and told her to save her energy for fighting the final battle. The waterbender paid no attention to him and hit Zuko with a water whip. The prince grew angry, again, and couldn't control his temper.

"YOU PEASANT!! YOU WILL PAY!!!" Zuko yelled and Azula shot lightning at her brother. Katara ran over to her brother and hugged him, tears falling down her face. Zuko noticed the lightning going towards him and re-directed it, the lightning went towards Azula and she dodged it.

"Azula that's enough!" Zuko yelled at his sister as Katara tried to heal Sokka's burn, but it failed.

"I'm sorry, Sokka." Katara sadly told her brother, tears continuing to go down her face. Sokka was fighting back his tears and succeeded.

"It's okay, Katara." Sokka told his little sister and Katara continued to cry.

"No, it's not okay." She managed to say through her tears.

"I'll lock them up were they won't be a nuisance." Zuko told his sister and she thought for a moment.

"Zuko, let them be." Azula told him, her voice slightly softened. Zuko was confused as to why his sister was being nice when she was normally cruel.

"What do you mean?" The prince asked his younger sister and she looked at him, her expression and eyes emotionless.

"I think they've suffered enough, don't you?" Azula asked, her softened voice confusing her brother. He thought for a minute before replying.

"What are you talking about? They need to be brought to the Fire Nation and be tried for being traitors!" Zuko informed his sister and Azula sighed.

"Just let them go." Azula said in her softened voice. Zuko grew suspicious and wondered why his own normally cruel sister was showing two people from the Water Tribe mercy.

"For a girl that shot a 12 year old child in the back with lightning this is not like you!" Zuko exclaimed and Azula thought for a moment before saying anything. Azula's eyes and expression showed some emotion, but not a lot. Katara helped her brother stand up, even though Sokka didn't really want the help.

"Well, the Avatar's dead so his friends won't be a problem for the Fire Nation." Azula said, thinking that her reason is logical. Katara and Sokka try to walk out of the throne room, but Zuko stops them before they can leave.

"I do know this for a fact what if they find allies and storm the Fire Nation? Father would be disappointed in you for being so foolish!" Zuko argued and Azula knew that she could hit a nerve. Katara hugged her brother out of fear that he might leave her.

"Father loves me a lot and he doesn't love you at all. Why do you think he banished you?" Azula told Zuko and her struglled to keep his control. His sister knew she struck a few nerves and that Zuko would lose his self-control.

"And that was because I made the mistake of caring about the lives of a legion of soldiers, what do you think he will say when he hears you doing the same for traitors?" Zuko informed his sister and she smirked, the Water Tribe siblings looked at Zuko with confusion. Despite her confusion, Katara hit Zuko with a water whip and he took Katara's water flask away and quickly closed it, before she could hit him with more water.

"Well, those two aren't even from the Fire Nation." Azula informed her brother while examining her nails.

"Which would make all the worse in his eyes, what has gotten into you Azula? " Zuko asked his sister and she sighed.

"Fine, put them in a cell." Azula told Zuko and Katara kicked him in the groin. Zuko grunted and released the siblings, they tried to run out of the palace. The prince ignored the pain and grabbed them by the wrists. He dragged them to a very gaurded cell where Iroh was.

"Zuko, how could you?" Iroh asked, disappointment evident in his voice. Zuko glanced down the hallway before answering.

"I'll explain tonight..." Zuko glared at Katara, "What is your problem? Just stick to the plan!" He said before closing the door to the cell and locking it, then he stormed off. Katara hugged her brother again as tears fell down her face. Iroh sighed and started to meditate, trying his best to understand why Zuko betrayed him back in the cave and what his nephew meant.

"Katara it's okay, Zuko tried his best to stop and Azula and he'll find a way to get us into the Fire Nation." Sokka said, trying his best to calm his sister. She stopped hugging her brother and looked at him. Katara wiped the tears away and thought for a moment.

"I don't believe him anymore, Sokka." Katara told her brother and he sighed. Sokka decided to use something that happened in the throne room as an example.

"Well, sadly, I do now, you should have seen how hard he was trying to protect me, trust me it's gonna work." Sokka said and managed a small smile. Katara sighed and didn't look at her brother. The warrior knew that Katara blamed herself for his scar and believing Zuko.

"No it won't." Katara said as a Gaurd put a glass of water in the cell and walked away. The waterbender noticed the water and smirked. Sokka saw what his sister was about do and grabbed the glass. He threw it out a small window and wanted his sister to calm down.

"Katara, calm down! The only way into the Fire Nation is to trust Zuko, so cool it!" Sokka informed his sister and she looked at him.

"We can't trust him anymore!" Katara told her brother, not even caring that she almost yelled. Sokka sighed as he thought up something to say.

"Oh ya? Why do you keep changing your mind?" Sokka asked and Katara sighed as she walked to the other side of the cell. He walked over to his sister and sat down next to her. Sokka noticed that Iroh was looking at them and that felt kind of awkward.

Um... hi..." Sokka said and Iroh slightly smiled.

"Hello, I'm Iroh." He said and Katara remained silent. Sokka finally remembered where he had seen Iroh before. He jumped to his feet and looked at the old man.

"I know you! You were at the Spirit Oasis when Yue became the Moon Spirit and Toph thinks of you as a friend!" Sokka exclaimed and Katara ignored them. Iroh slightly chuckled at Sokka's hyperness.

"How is Toph?" Iroh asked and Sokka thought for a moment before answering.

"She's good. Zuko is going to 'capture' her and Aang tomorrow." Sokka informed Iroh and the old tea loving man slowly nodded. The three of them hated being stuck in a cell, but had deal with it until nightfall.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

* * *

Sokka and Katara had been in the cell with Iroh for a few hours now. The three wanted desperately to get out of the cell. The moonlight was pouring in through the small window, that Katara was currently looking out of. Sokka heard footsteps coming towards the cell and he listened. The young warrior recognized the footsteps as Zuko's after a few moments.

"Zuko is coming." Sokka told Iroh and Katara. The waterbender ignored her brother and continued looking out the window. Zuko opened the cell door causing Sokka and Iroh to look at him.

"Come with me, all of you." Zuko said, Iroh and Sokka walked out of the cell. Katara ignored Zuko and continued to look out the window. Zuko noticed this and took a somewhat deep breath.

"Katara follow me..." He said and got no reply, "I'm sorry." Zuko sighed and Katara walked over to her brother, "Katara, it was the only way!" Zuko exclaimed and she ignored him again. The prince looked at Uncle Iroh and slightly smiled.

"Uncle, I'm so glad you..." He trailed off as Iroh gave him a disappointed look, "I will explain later." Zuko said as they walked through the halls that led out of the palace. They saw Mai walking through a hallway and she stopped, then looked at them.

"So, helping the prisoners escape now?" She asked Zuko and he raised his remaining eyebrow.

"Mai, I'm just escorting them to the ship." He told her and she had the same bored expression as always.

"Whatever." Mai said, her voice giving no hint of emotion.

"Do you want to come?" Zuko asked, doing his best to be polite.

"No." She said then walked away causing Zuko to give her retreating form a look. Katara thought of something to say for a moment. Her blue eyes scanned the hallway, making sure that they were the only ones in it.

"Want to explain why you let Azula burn Sokka?" Katara asked Zuko, anger evident in her voice.

"I didn't see it coming, I tried to stop her!" Zuko explained and Katara looked at her brother. She wanted to know Sokka's side and hoped that his explanation wouldn't be basically the same as Zuko's.

"It wasn't Zuko's fault, Katara!" Sokka told her and she sighed in defeat.

"If you say so..." Katara said, her tone softened. They continued to walk and they came to a hallway and saw Azula there. Zuko had to say something to fool Azula and thought for a few moments. Azula's emotionless eyes watched the four, as if looking for weapons or a flaw in something.

"Let's go peasants!" Zuko said and Katara went to open her water flask, but it wasn't there. The prince gave Katara a look then glances at Azula. Katara slightly nods in understanding.

"I trust that you'll lead the prisoners to the ship?" Azula asked her brother and he knew that she didn't trust him.

"Yes..." Zuko replied after a moment and Azula slightly nodded. Her expression and eyes held no emotion. The four wondered how someone's expression and eyes could hold no emotion, but they decided not to ponder on that.

"Proceed." Azula said and the four continued walking to the ship. Iroh and Katara glared at Azula as they walked pass her. They walked for a about a little over an hour before they reached the ship. Katara wondered where Aang and Toph were, but didn't have to wonder for long.

"Get them to their cells!" Zuko ordered some soldiers and they brought the three to a cell. Iroh sees Toph and he slightly smiles.

"Hello Toph." Iroh said and Toph looked in, what she hoped, was his direction.

"Hello." Toph said then Iroh started to meditate. Katara went over to the small window, which was open, and bent the water in the ocean around.

Zuko was in, what looked to be, his old room from a year ago and remembered the old times when he was trying to capture the avatar. He felt proud and sad at the same time. The prince couldn't believe that he was going back to the Fire Nation, but to defeat his father not returning as a war hero as Azula had told him. Zuko was ready to help stop the war his great-grandfather had started.

Aang was sitting on a cot in the cell and Sokka was still getting over the fact that he now had a scar on his face. Iroh had fallen asleep on another cot in the cell while Aang fell asleep on the cot he was sitting on. Toph was looking, to where she thought, Katara was standing.

"What's the plan?" Toph asked Katara and the waterbender looked at her friend.

"To defeat the Fire Lord or to escape?" Katara asked Toph and the young earthbender didn't notice the questioning tone in Katara's voice, so she nodded.

"Sokka, why are you so quiet?" Toph asked the young warrior and he touched the scarred side of his face. Katara walked over to Sokka and bent some water from the ocean to her hand. She tried to heal her brother's scar again, but it didn't work.

"It's okay Katara, I'm fine." Sokka told his sister and gave her a smile. Katara didn't believe Sokka, but nodded anyway. Eventually, the three found a comfortable place in the cell to sleep.

Katara was the first to wake up and she walked over to the small window. The young master waterbender bent the ocean water to pass the time. A few minutes later, Toph, Sokka, and Aang woke up. Iroh, being the lazy bum he was, was still sleeping. Toph felt vibrations from the cell next to their's.

"Someone else is here!" Toph exclaimed and her three friends were shocked.

"What?" Katara, Sokka, and Aang said in unison. Toph wondered why they were shocked, but figured it was because of there being another person in the cell next to their's.

"There! In the back of the ship!" Toph said and pointed to where she meant. Sokka cautiously walked over to the back cell and wondered who was there. Aang walked over to Toph and stood next to her while Katara walked to her brother and stood next to him.

"Hello?" Sokka said, his voice unsure of who was in the other cell. They heard someone move around in that cell.

"Who's there?" Katara asked, hoping that she would get an answer. They heard someone walk closer to the front of the other cell. Their form was covered by a shadow, so they couldn't make out who they were.

"Katara!?" Jet asked in a happy voice. Katara slightly smiled, happy that her somewhat friend was alive.

"Jet?" Katara asked and she squinted, hoping to make out the form in the shadows.

"Katara, I'm so glad to hear your voice!" Jet exclaimed and walked a little bit closer to the front of his cell.

"I thought you were dead." Katara conffessed and Jet slightly raised one of his eyebrows.

"I'm wounded, but I'm okay." Jet told her and Katara didn't believe him. Toph walked over to Katara so that she stood next to her friend. The earthbender bent the metal bars a part so that Katara could go into Jet's cell to heal him.

"Thanks Toph." Katara told her friend as she walked into Jet's cell. The waterbender bent water from the ocean to her hand and healed Jet's visible wounds. She walked back into the cell she shared with her friend and Toph bent the metal bars to Jet's cell to how they originally were. Katara walked over to the small window in her cell and looked out of it.

"How are you, Katara?" Jet asked her and she looked in his direction.

"I'm fine..." Katara told him, but Jet didn't believe her. The former Freedom Fighter wasn't going to let the, somewhat, interrogation go that easily.

"You don't seem fine..." Jet said and Katara took a somewhat deep breath.

"I really am fine, Jet." Katara told him just as Zuko walked over to their cell. The waterbender noticed Zuko and walked to the front of the cell she was in. Her eyes slightly narrowed, she felt that Zuko lied about the plan.

"Why did you _need_ to capture us?" Katara asked and Zuko became confused.

"Katara, don't you remember our plan?" Zuko whispered to her through the bars and she looked at the floor.

"You still haven't explained it to everyone else." She paused, "Why's Jet here?"

"Jet?" Zuko paused for a few moments, "Oh yeah..."

"Why's he here?" Katara asked the prince again.

"He is being taken prisoner too, the Dai Lee got him, I guess he will probably be killed." He told her and her azure eyes widened in shock.

"What?!?!?" She asked him, anger and hysteria evident in her voice, and that caused Zuko to roll his amber eyes.

"Why does it matter to you, how do you know him?" Zuko asked her and she thought for a moment before answering, unsure of what to call Jet.

"He's an old friend." Katara said and Zuko elevated his remaining eyebrow then slightly smiled.

"Well, I guess he can be part of our plan." Zuko stated and Katara was happy that her friend wasn't going to be killed.

"Make sure he's not killed!" Katara said and Zuko somewhat smiled again.

"Katara, I wouldn't lie to you." Zuko said and Katara thought for a few moments before answering.

"Yes you would!" Katara informed him and he stopped smiling as he looked at the ground. Zuko sighed and walked over to his uncle, who was now awake. Iroh looked at his nephew, dissapointment in his amber eyes.

"What is it, nephew?" Iroh asked Zuko and the prince didn't have to think before replying.

"Uncle, I wanted to say I'm sorry." Zuko told his uncle and the tea loving old man slightly smiled.

"I understand that you did it so you would regain your honor." Iroh told his nephew and the two bowed to each other. Uncle also knew something else that will be revealed later on.

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko told his uncle as they stood up straight again.

"You're welcome, nephew." Iroh said and smiled again.

That night the moon was shining through the small window into the cell. Katara was bending the ocean water while Aang, Toph, and Iroh slept. Sokka was sitting somewhere in the cell, deep in thought.

"Katara, can I talk to you?" Jet asked her which caused her to stop bending the water. She looked in the other cell's direction and saw the figure of Jet.

"What is it Jet?" Katara asked him and he signaled for her to come closer to his cell. She walked over to his cell and waited for an answer.

"I want you to know that I love you." Katara became shocked when he said that, "I know that you can never imagine us together, but I have never lost my feelings for you." Jet finished and Katara thought for a few moments before answering.

"I know..." Katara said and Jet raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Nothing... it's just that I've missed you." Jet confessed and Katara thought for a moment before answering. She thought out what to say very carefully.

"I've missed you too..." Katara said as Zuko walked over to the cell she was in. She heard footsteps stop right outside the and she quickly turned around. Jet saw who it was before Katara and was confused.

"Lee?" Jet said questioningly and Katara was confused.

"Lee?" Katara asked Zuko and he rolled his eyes, that caused Katara to raise an eyebrow.

"Jet, I am actually Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." He informed the former Freedom Fighter and that caused Jet to get angry.

"What is it Zuko?" Katara asked after a few moments of silence.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Zuko told her and smiled at Katara.

"We are fine!" Jet answered before Katara could say anything, the waterbender glared at Jet before saying anything.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Katara said, trying not to sound rude.

"Katara, let me know if you want anything." Zuko told her and Katara grew suspicious.

"Zuko why are you acting so different?" Katara asked him and Zuko quickly thought up an answer.

"Nothing..." He replied, not really answering her question.

"It's _not _nothing." Katara insisted and Zuko barely even thought about what he would say.

"Well, I just care about you..." Zuko confessed and Katara's eyes grew wide in shock, "I mean... I want you to have energy for the fight in the Fire Nation." He finished before leaving, embarrassed. Katara's eyes were still wide in shock.

"What was that about?" Jet asked her and she looked at him.

"I don't know." Katara told Jet, but he was still perplexed.

"What did he mean about the fight in the Fire Nation?" Jet asked and Katara sighed.

"We're going be fighting the Fire Nation soon." Katara told him and his brown eyes widened in shock.

"Are you kidding me!? You wouldn't stand a chance against all those firebenders!" Jet exclaimed and she thought for a moment before saying anything.

"Aang, Toph, Sokka, Iroh, Zuko, you, and I are going to be fighting the Fire Nation! So we do stand some kind of a chance!" Katara informed Jet and he sighed.

"Especially the fact of the day of black sun!" Sokka informed Jet and he was perplexed again.

"It's a solar eclipse and the firebenders won't be able to bend." Katara informed Jet and he was happy about that news.

"That's amazing!" Jet paused, "What about Lee... I mean... Zuko, he won't be able to bend..." Jet trailed off, wondering why he even cared if a firebender died.

"He's the Blue Spirit, so he'll be fine." Katara said and noticed that Zuko forgot to close and lock the cell door, "Does anyone else know that Zuko forgot to close and lock the cell?"

"Yes, but we should stay here till we get to the Fire Nation." Sokka told his sister, but she started to walk out of the cell anyway, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, Sokka!" Katara told her brother as she walked out of the cell. Sokka sighed and knew that his sister wouldn't listen to him.

"Be careful!" Sokka called after his sister.

"I will!" Katara called back as she walked to the deck. She looked out at the ocean and Zuko noticed her standing on the deck. The prince walked onto the deck and Katara didn't even notice him.

"What are you doing?!" Zuko asked and Katara was startled, "Someone could see you!" Katara looked at the Fire Nation Prince before saying anything.

"I can take care of myself!" Katara told him and she looked back at the ocean. The waterbender started to bend the water into different shapes.

"You have a lot of guts." Zuko told her, but she ignored him, "I remember when you first began your training with the Avatar. You have improved much." He smiled, but she didn't take notice of that.

"I know." Katara told him.

"I have too!" Zuko exclaimed and Katara continued to bend.

"You have?" She asked him and he sighed then decided to reply.

"Yes, you must remember how troubled I was, but when i released Appa at Lake Laogai, I realized that I wasn't meant to fallow in my father foot steps." Zuko informed her and she slightly smiled.

"That's good." Katara said and Zuko thought for a moment before saying anything.

"Sometimes I'm still not sure what I'm supposed to do with my life, betray my father or betray you. Seeing your hope for the world helped me decide." Zuko told her and she tried to bend the water into a different a shape, a symbol.

"What did you decide?" Katara asked Zuko and he faintly blushed.

"You..." Zuko told her and she stopped bending the water to look at him, "Yes... well... and... um... your cause." Katara became confused and Zuko turned away, "You should get back to your cell." He told her and she rolled her eyes. Katara went back to trying to bend that symbol again. Zuko turned back to Katara and sighed.

"What are you doing?" He asked her and she continued to bend/

"N-n-nothing..." Katara answered and Zuko walked over to her.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Zuko told her and she narrowed her eyes, but continued to bend, "It looks like... Shall I guess?" He said with a smile.

"Sure..." Katara answered and half of the symbol was finished.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" Zuko asked and Katara didn't answer, "Well...?" He leaned closer. Katara faintly blushed and the second half of the symbol was finished, so the symbol was finished.

"Ah... I see..." Zuko said and lifted Katara's chin, he smiled at her. Katara stopped bending and looked at him. Both of them closed their eyes as they began to lean in. Zuko slightly tilts his head and Katara takes a somewhat deep breath a few moments before his lips touch hers'. Katara slightly tensed as Zuko's lips touched hers', but after a few moment she relaxed. Zuko put his hands in her hair and gently pushed her towards him, Katara's lips softened. Her hands drifted to his chest, then after a few moments her arms go around his neck as his go around her waist.

Katara heard somebody walk onto the deck and she tensed. Sokka saw his sister and the Fire Nation Prince gently kissing, he was shocked and confused.

"Katara, get away from him!" Sokka said and their eyes snapped open as Katara broke the kiss. The two let go of each other and Katara ran back inside. Sokka sent Zuko a mean glare as he followed his sister back to the cell, all Zuko did was smile. Little did they know, Azula had seen the whole thing from the watch tower and smirked. The princess saw her brother walk back inside and walked down from the watch tower. She saw her brother in a corridor and walked over to him.

"So, Zuko, how was your evening?" Azula asked her brother and he looked at her, slightly confused.

"What?" He asked her and she thought that he might have hearing problems.

"How was your evening?" She asked, her tone slightly louder.

"It was nice..." Zuko was growing suspicious, "Why?"

"Just wondering... I thought I just saw you _kissing_ the waterbending peasant." Azula told him and he tried to remain calm.

"Really? That's interesting, but she's in her cell." Zuko answered and Azula lifted one of her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" The princess asked, her suspicion growing.

"Yes, really." Zuko answered and Azula's caramel eyes narrowed.

"Do you take me as an idiot?" She asked, her voice full of poisen, "Are you desperate enough to _love _the _waterbend__ing peasan_t?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Zuko said and started to walk away, but Azula stopped him.

"I saw you and her kissing, Zuko. Are you desperate enough to _love_ her?" Azula asked him, but he continued to walk away. The princess smirked and went to her room, planning the execution of the waterbender.

* * *

Author's Note: If anyone can guess what the symbol was, you get a HUGE cookie! 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

It was the next morning and Katara was looking out the small window while everyone else in the cell woke up. Aang was still asleep, despite the fact that he's a morning person. Toph and Iroh started to talk. Sokka noticed that his sister was looking out the window and walked over to her.

"So... I wonder if we are close to the Fire Nation yet..." Sokka told his sister, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"I don't know, Sokka..." Katara replied and they heard footsteps walking down the metal floor of the hall. Azula unlocked the cell and walked into it, she went over to Katara and drug the waterbender out of the cell. The princess closed the door of the cell and locked it, then continued to drag Katara to where she was sure Zuko was.

"So, since you don't care about the peasant... you won't mind if I killed her?" Azula said after pushing Katara away from her.

"Azula stop it! You're sick!" Zuko exclaimed and Azula cruelly smirked.

"So, you won't mind if I just killed her right now?" Azula asked and Zuko jumped up from where he was sitting. That action caused Azula to slightly elevate one of her eyebrows.

"Azula that's not funny! Let Katara go!" Zuko told his sister and that was only adding fuel to the fire. The princess smirked and Zuko realized what he said.

"You're on first name basis with the prisoner?" Azula asked her brother, pretending to be shocked.

"No... I mean..." Zuko started, but trailed off, Azula smirked again. The princess shot lightning at Katara and the waterbender put her hands in front of her, fear evident in her expression. Zuko re-directed his sister's lightning and, after concentrating, shot lightning at Azula. His sister wasn't expecting her brother to know how to shoot lightning, so it hit her and she fell to the ground. Zuko grabbed one of Katara's hands and ran with her to his room. After getting into his room, he closed and locked the door. Zuko looked at Katara and noticed that she was still scared.

"Katara, we aren't safe on this ship!" Zuko paused, "We need to leave, now!" Katara took a few deep breaths before saying anything.

"What about my friends?" She asked him and he thought for a moment.

"Go find them, I'll take care of Azula!" Zuko said and unlocked the door. Katara nodded and ran out of the room and to the prison. She avoided the places where she thought Azula would be, while Zuko went to find Azula and saw his sister on the ship's deck. Azula saw Zuko out of the corner of her eyes and smirked.

"Azula, it's about time we settle this!" Zuko informed her and she continued to smirk.

"You know, father was never going to restore your honor." Azula informed her brother and his anger grew.

"I don't need fathers approval to have my honor! I can decide my own destiny!" Zuko told her and she wondered why Zuko thought that. Azula turned around so that she was facing Zuko and got into her fighting stance. Zuko also got into his fighting stance and smirked. The siblings were prepared to settle their conflicts with each other.

"We need to get off of this ship!" Katara exclaimed as she stopped in front of the cell she was in.

"Katara, what's wrong?!" Sokka asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I don't have time to explain!" Katara told them and Toph bent the cell's doors open. The earthbender then went over to Jet's cell and bent his cell door's open. The five of them started running, "Get to a life boat and get off of here!" Aang stopped running and looked back at his friend.

"What about you?" Aang asked.

"I'll be fine." Katara said and ran to the deck, Aang nodded and ran towards the group. The waterbender saw that Zuko and Azula were in the middle of fighting. Zuko saw Katara out of the corner of his eye.

"Katara go! I'll be fine!" Zuko exclaimed just as Azula shot bolts of lightning at the two of them. Katara bent some ocean water into an ice shield, Zuko slightly smiled. The two continued to fight Azula.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked the group as they ran.

"Follow me!" Iroh told them as he ran in front of them to lead them to a life boat.

"What about Katara?" Sokka asked, worry evident in his voice, as they got into the life boat.

"She'll be fine. She's a master bender!" Aang reminded Sokka.

"Katara will be fine, lets go!" Jet exclaimed and Sokka finally got into the boat. Aang bent a current to that they could get away from the boat faster. None of them knew that Zuko and Katara were fighting Azula.

Azula shot lightning at Zuko and Katara. The waterbender dodged the attack and took a deep breath while Zuko created a wall of fire to take the hit. Zuko then blasted spikes of fire at his sister, who dodged them. Katara aimed a wave of water at Azula, but she created a wall of lightning and the water turned into steam. Zuko took a deep breath and concentrated, he bent a giant lighning bolt and shot it at Azula. The princess didn't see that coming and was hit. She fell to the ground, unconcious.

"We've got to get off the boat!" Zuko told Katara and she looked at him.

"They've already left with a life-boat!" Katara informed him and he thought for a moment before saying anything.

"There's another one, around the back of the ship!" He told her and she nodded. The two ran to the back of the ship to get the other life boat. They got into the life boat and Katara bent a fast current that went towards the Fire Nation.

It was pass dusk and the group still didn't see any sign of Zuko or Katara. Iroh was doing his best to make tea while Sokka was worrying about his sister. Aang continued to bend the current while Jet and Toph just sat there, doing nothing.

Katara was getting tired from bending a very fast current for a few hours. Zuko was trying to come up with a plan, but couldn't.

"Now what do we do?" He asked her.

"I don't know..." Katara answered and Zuko thought for a few moments.

"Okay... lets switch on and off powering the boat I'll row for a while and when you're ready you can waterbend the currents." Zuko suggested and Katara thought for a few moments.

"That'll work." Katara told him and her eyes drooped closed, but they snapped open again. Zuko noticed this and found a box with a blanket at the bottom of the boat. Out of the corner of her eyes, Katara saw and stopped bending the current. He covered her with the blanket and she was slightly confused.

"Get some sleep." The prince told her and grabbed the paddles then started to row. Katara finally realized how tired she was and she closed her eyes. The waterbender was asleep within a few minutes.

"Where are they!?" Toph asked, worried for her friend's safety.

"I don't know!" Aang answered and Sokka was also worried. Come to think of it, all of them were worried.

"I'm getting worried, what if Azula got them?" Sokka asked and the others looked at him, hoping that Azula didn't get them.

"I don't think that she did." Iroh told them, hoping to calm them down, Sokka nodded. Toph stood up and looked at, to where she thought, someone in the group was.

"We've got to do something, but I can't see a thing out here!" Toph informed them and took a step forward. She tripped and fell over the side of the boat. Aang jumped into the ocean and grabbed Toph. He swam back to the boat and got them back onto it.

"Oh Aang! Thank you!" Toph exclaimed and pecked him on the cheek. Aang blushed and started to bend the current again. Jet looked over at them and saw the connection between them. He remembered Katara and how their former relationship was.

Katara woke up from her nap and sat up, she started to bend the water into different shapes. Zuko noticed her wake up and slightly smiled.

"Good morning." Zuko told her and she stopped bending.

"Morning." Katara said and Zuko thought for a moment.

"I think that if you can catch a fish, I can cook it for us..." Zuko told her and she nodded. Katara looked at the water and spotted a fish. The waterbender bent a sphere of water around it and brought it out of the water. The fish landed on the boat, Zuko looked at the fish, then at Katara and smiled.

"Good job." Zuko said to her and cooked the fish using his firebending. After the fish was cooked, Katara bent some water into an ice dagger and cut the fish in half.

"Thanks, Katara!" Zuko said, grateful that she cut the fish in half.

"You're welcome." Katara replied and the both of them ate a little bit of the side of the fish they got.

"I don't have much of an appetite." Zuko informed her and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm not really hungry, either." Katara paused, "We're going to be fighting the Fire Nation in a few days..."

"I know..." He paused, "Katara remember the other night when we..." Zuko trailed off and Katara knew what he meant.

"Kissed?" Katara finished for him and he slightly nodded.

"...Yeah... Well, I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad it did." Zuko admitted and Katara smiled.

"Same here..." Katara told him and Zuko looked down the to Katara, he smiled. The two leaned in and Zuko tilted his head, Katara followed his lead, their lips softly pressed together. Zuko grabbed the back of her head and pushed their heads closer together, Katara wrapped her arms around him. Katara lightly flicked her wrists and in a few moments the symbol, from chapter 4, was done. Zuko saw out of the corner of his eye. Their kiss grew more passionate, after a few more moments, they slowly pulled their lips apart and their eyes met. Katara blushed and Zuko noticed.

"Is that a blush?" Zuko asked her, Katara got defensive.

"No!" She said, almost yelling. Zuko softly touched her face.

"Really? I could have sworn I saw one." Zuko stated and Katara thought for a moment before saying anything.

"I'm positive that I wasn't blushing!" Katara exclaimed and Zuko smirked.

"Oh, I see you managed to make another one." Zuko pointed to the symbol and Katara blushed, "Now, I'm positive that I saw a blush that time." He stated and Katara quickly thought up something to say.

"It's just a little sunburn." Katara lied and Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"If I remember correctly, you live on a block of ice." Zuko stated and Katara thought for a few moments.

"I've been away from the South Pole for months now!" Katara informed him and Zuko decided to agree, even if he didn't believe her.

"Fine, you weren't blushing." Zuko said and smirked.

"Thank you for finally agreeing." Katara told him, happy that he agreed instead of disagreed.

"I think I see them!" Jet informed the others as he saw a boat in the distance.

"Where?" Aang asked as he, somehow, walked over to where Jet was.

"There!" Jet said as he pointed to the object in the distance. Aang smiled and bent their boat over to the other boat.

"Katara!" Jet said as he smiled and Katara looked at her friends.

"Hi guys." She said. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Katara, are you okay?" Jet asked her as she got into the other boat.

"I'm fine, Jet." Katara answered and Jet hugged her. Zuko glared at Jet and Katara felt awkward. Sokka didn't seem to take notice of the hug.

"What happened to Azula?" Sokka asked as Jet stopped hugging Katara. The waterbender looked at her brother.

"She's kind of unconcious." Katara answered and the others were shocked. Finally, Zuko got into the other boat.

"Wow!" Toph exclaimed and they looked at her.

"Yeah..." Zuko said and Katara looked at him.

"What's wrong Zuko?" Katara asked him and he looked at her.

"Nothing... I'm just tired." Zuko told her, but Katara didn't believe him. She slightly nodded in response. The group looked into the distance and guessed that it would be a day or so until they reached the Fire Nation.

* * *

Author's Note: IT'S ALMOST THE THREE MONTH VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER JUNE 5TH UPDATES WILL BE MORE OFTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Everyone woke up the next day to see Zuko holding Katara as they slept. All of them, besides Toph 'cause she's blind, were shocked. Aang gasped and Toph looked him, at least where she thought he was at.

"What?" Toph asked him and he was still in shock.

"Zuko... Katara..." Aang started, but fainted causing everyone, besides Toph 'cause she's blind, to raise an eyebrow.

"Katara?!" Sokka said, angry that his sister is sleeping, not like that, with the enemy. Zuko and Katara slowly woke up and they slowly realized why everyone, besides Aang 'cause he's unconscious and Toph 'cause she's blind, was staring at them. Iroh, being that weird old man he is, smiled. Zuko pushed Katara away from him as if it was a mistake and she narrowed her eyes. Aang slowly regained consciousness and stood up.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" He asked, but no one answered him 'cause he has eyes so he can see.

"Katara!" Jet said, almost yelling, and she stood up from the floor of the boat where she pushed to.

"What?" She asked the b... I mean... Jet, slightly annoyed as to why he's practically yelling at her.

"What are you doing?!" Jet asked her, anger in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked Jet and looked at him.

"I thought..." Jet trailed off and looked away.

"Thought what?" Katara asked him, wanting to know what he thought.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." Jet told her, but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"What Jet?" Katara asked him, she was becoming annoyed.

"You know what, i told you before. don't make me say it again!" Jet told her, almost yelling. Katara turned her head and looked at the ocean. Zuko knew about Katara and the a... I mean... Jet. Katara hit Jet with a water whip and it hit his face. He looked at her.

"What was that for!?" Jet asked, anger evident in his voice, and by reaction lifted one of his hands to hit Katara. She didn't seem to notice or if she did, chose to pay no attention to it.

"For being a jerk!" Katara told him and that made Jet very mad. If it were possible to explode due to anger, Jet would've been a billion pieces right now. Zuko walked over to the two and pushed Katara behind him.

"Back off!" Zuko told Jet, his voice full of hatred. Aang, being the sissy he is, fainted again. Toph heard something hit the floor and figured it was Aang.

"Aang are you okay?" Toph asked as her friend regained consciousness.

"I think so..." Aang answered and rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. Jet narrowed his eyes at Zuko.

"That's what I thought." Jet inaudibly said, his suspicion confirmed. Katara looked at the two of them then at the ocean. She sensed the hatred between Zuko and Jet. Zuko glared at Jet and takes Katara by the hand. He led her to the bench things at the back of the boat, which is far away from Jet, and they sat down. Iroh smiled again, due to his nephew hopefully finding a girlfriend.

"We should reach the Fire Nation today." Sokka said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him.

"Joy." Aang sarcastically said and Toph looked at where she thought he was.

"Come on, Aang, this is going to be fun!" Toph told her friend and he sighed.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! WE GET TO DEFEAT THE FIRE LORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aang enthusiastically said and that made Toph leave him alone.

"The day of black sun should begin in about 3 days, we should get some rest before we reach the Fire Nation." Sokka informed them and they were silent for a few moments.

"Sokka's right..." Katara told them.

"Are Katara and Zuko together?" Aang whispered to Toph and she became annoyed.

"Duh!" Toph exclaimed and Aang's eyes widened, he didn't faint but did become very pale. Sokka looked in Aang's direction and noticed.

"Are you okay, Aang, you look a little pale." Sokka said and Aang looked at him, anger in his normally calm silvery eyes.

"I'm fine!" Aang told Sokka, his voice evident with anger.

"Touchy..." Sokka inaudibly said and Aang got an idea, which wasn't very good.

"Now time to tell Jet!" Aang exclaimed and Sokka looked at the airbender like he was insane.

"I'm pretty sure he already knows..." Sokka told Aang, but the Avatar ignored him.

"Did you know that Katara and Zuko are together?" Aang whispered to Jet and that made the guy very angry. He looked at the floor and glared. Aang slowly backed away from Jet, scared for his life.

"I take that as a 'yes'." Sokka said and Jet then glared at him. Then warrior also became scared for his life, he was to young die! Katara looked at the ocean and Zuko grew concerned, which wasn't like him.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her and she looked at him.

"I'm fine." Katara replied and slightly smiled.

"You don't look okay." He told her and she thought that he was a little to worried.

"I really am fine." Katara told him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Zuko told her.

"It's ok." Katara told him and she understood why.

"Uncle looks pretty happy about it." The prince said remembering his Uncle's crazy smile.

"He does..." Katara said and sighed. The made the paranoid guy a little more worried.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Zuko asked her and she thought for a moment before answering.

"It's just that..." She paused and chose her words carefully, "When we defeat the Fire Lord and Azula, you'll become Fire Lord and have to marry a Fire Nation noble."

"Katara..." Zuko looked into her eyes, "I would rather have you than my throne. I will never leave you." He told her and she slightly smiled. Katara hugged Zuko and he held her tight. Aang glared at the couple causing Sokka to lift an eyebrow. The warrior didn't know that Aang was jealous and he would never know about Aang's jealousy.

It wasn't until late that afternoon the Fire Nation came into sight. They looked at the shore and were prepared as they would ever be to end the war.

"I see the shore!" Sokka informed them, having a Captain Obvious moment. Aang glanced at Zuko and Katara with anger.

"Joy..." The Avatar sarcastically said..

"I haven't been here in over 3 years." Zuko said, mostly to himself, "I forgot that the sky glows red." He said and Katara looked at the sky, noticing its reddish glow.

"It's so warm here." She quietly said and that was a Captain Obvious moment. Zuko took off the top layer of his shirt and had a sleeveless shirt underneath the top layer.

"I've never been out of the Earth Kingdom before." Toph said and Aang looked at her.

"Well, you are now!" Aang told her and she laughed. Katara waterbent the boat to shore and Sokka jumped onto the land.

"Know what, Zuko?" Sokka asked the firebender.

"We need to make camp." Zuko answered as he got off the boat. Katara, Aang, Iroh, Jet, and Toph also got off the boat and Toph was happy that they were back to land.

"Awww, sweet land!" Toph said and threw herself to the ground. She was practically hugging the ground.

"Sokka, if you're going to say something mean... " Katara was interuppted by her brother.

"It was just a question." Sokka said defensively.

"You better not be about to say something mean!" Katara told him and he ignored her. Katara rolled her eyes and the group was quiet for a few moments.

"There's a small path just up there that will lead us to a little hut I found when I was younger. We can stay there until the day of black sun." Zuko said, remembering something from his childhood. The others nodded and they followed Zuko to the hut. Katara looked around the hut.

"I know it's not much but no one comes here so we'll be safe." Zuko informed them and then a silence settled over the group again.

"Now where will everyone sleep?" Iroh asked breaking the silence.

"Guys on that side." Jet pointed to a side of the hut, "Girls on that side." Jet pointed to another side of the hut, "Firebenders OUTSIDE!" He said his voice raised on the last part.

"No one will be sleeping outside!" Katara told them, she was growing angry.

"What if they start a fire!?" Jet asked, being paranoid. Katara reached for her water flask, but remembers that it's not there.

"Oh sorry, it's right here." Zuko said and gave her the water flask.

"Thank you." Katara told Zuko and opened the water flask. She hit Jet with multiple water whips for being so insenstitive.

"Katara, stop!" Sokka told her and his eyes narrowed. He was angry at his sister for attacking Jet. Katara kept the water whip out and looked at Sokka.

"We won't beat the Fire Lord if we are all fighting like this so please try to get along!" Sokka exclaimed and Katara bent the water back into the flask. She closed the flask and put it where it always was. Guys, including the firebenders, go to one side of the hut while the girls go to the other. Zuko gave Katara a wink, for some unknown reason, before they all drift off to sleep.

It was the next morning and Katara walked outside to gather water, but Zuko pulled her back. She looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked him and the two looked at each other.

"I don't want you to get hurt let me go." Zuko said.

"I'll be fine." Katara told him and Zuko thought for a moment.

"Wait here." Zuko told her and he rushed off. He returned about 10 mintues later with Fire Nation clothing for Katara. She looked at him confused, "So no one will notice that you're not Fire Nation." Zuko told her and she slightly nodded.

"Thanks..." Katara told him and walked back into the hut. She walked into a room and closed the door behind her. Katara changed into the red outfit and walked back out of the hut. Zuko, Jet, and Aang gawked at Katara in her new beautiful outfit. That made her feel very uncomfortable.

"What?" She asked them and they thought for a moment before answering.

"Nothing..." The three said in unison. Katara walked to the nearest source of water and filled four flasks of water. Then she walked back to the hut and Sokka was happy that they finally had something to drink.

"Yay! Water!" Sokka exclaimed and drank some water from one of the flasks. Katara slightly laughed and then they were all wondering the same thing.

"What are we going to do for food?" Toph asked and they thought for a moment.

"I don't know..." Katara told her friend and then everyone thought for another moment.

"I can get us food." Zuko said and stood up from where he was sitting.

"No, I will." Jet said and also stood up.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Katara told them, but Zuko and Jet ignored her. The two left to gather food. Katara sighed and looked at the others, who were chatting with each other.

Zuko and Jet returned later that evening and both of them had a lot of food. Sokka and Toph ran over, took half of the food, and ate it. Iroh chuckled and ate a piece of fruit while Aang stuffed his face.

"How did you get all this?" Katara asked and the guys evily smiled, "You stole it!?"

"I call it retrieving." Zuko said and Jet slightly nodded.

"Exactly." Jet said and Katara was so irritated. She stormed out of the hut and Zuko went after her. Everyone else continued to stuff their faces and they didn't have a care in the world, not even Aang who's the Avatar and supposed to be saving the world. Aang currently didn't care if the Fire Nation won the war because he was stuffing his face!

"Katara wait!" Zuko called after her, but she ignored him and continued walking. The prince quickened his pace and cut in front of Katara. He grabbed her shoulders, causing her to stop walking, "What's wrong? I got food."

"You stole it!" Katara informed him and he thought for a moment.

"How else were we supposed to get food?" Zuko asked her.

"Look for it in the woods or pay for it!" Katara exclaimed and he sighed.

"I've been a refugee for along time now and I know how hard it is to find even a little bit of food." He informed her and she thought for a moment.

"Aang, Sokka, Toph, and I know that no one shouldn steal anything! Sokka... well... he always picked rocks instead of food." Katara said the last part quietly.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I did this for you." He told her and she looked at the ground. Zuko lifted her chin and looked into her azure eyes, "Please Katara..." Katara thought for a few moments before saying anything.

"I forgive you..." She finally said and they hugged. The two walked back into the hut together. Aang was still stuffing his face. Zuko gave Katara some of the uneaten food and she silently ate a piece of bread.

"The day of black sun is tomorrow. We need a plan on how to defeat my brother." Iroh reminded them.

"I know Uncle..." Zuko trailed off and Aang continued to stuff his face. Zuko raised his eyebrow at Aang.

"What?" Aang asked and Zuko looked away. The Avatar shrugged and continued to stuff his face, reminding them of a very hungry hogmonkey. Jet started to eat some of the uneaten food.

"I think that Avatar Aang should face Ozai last." Iroh informed them and they nodded in agreement.

"Who will face him first?" Katara asked and everyone thought for a few moments.

"I will, he's my father." Zuko answered and everyone, besides Iroh, was shocked.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Katara hysterically asked. The others, except for Iroh and Zuko, looked at her like she was insane. Iroh and Zuko looked at her with some understanding.

* * *

Author's Note: I just love these cliffhangers, don't you? This story only has TWO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! START REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have the right to not update until I get more reviews. If this story doesn't get more reviews, it won't be updated until it gets way more reviews. Do you understand? 


	7. Author's Note

**If you think that you're getting two chapters in one day you're wrong!**

**It pains me to say this but... to put it simply:**

ReviewsUpdates

No ReviewsNo Updates

Start reviewing or NO UPDATES! I apologize to the people that like this story and to Cole Alvina, the only person that HAS reviewed. Until you guys start reviewing NO UPDATES! I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. You guys gave me two choices: 1)Update without reviews. 2) Don't update until people start reviewing. I'm going with choice 2 and I'm NOT bluffing. Captured Love and Royal Romance will still be updated, but until you start reviewing for The Day of Black Sun...

**GOOD DAY TO YOU!**

Musicvidnut98 of FireNutZuko


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!**

Author's Note: YAY! PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry, there WILL be more Zutara-ness.

* * *

"He burned me, it's time to return the favor." Zuko told Katara and looked at her. 

"You don't know how skilled he is in hand-to-hand combat!" Katara informed him and she was worried.

"I have more of an idea of how good he fights than any of you." Zuko informed them and they sighed.

"I'm your uncle and he's my brother, so I know how he fights." Iroh reminded Zuko and everyone looked at him.

"Uncle, I have to fight him. Please, this is my only chance to restore my own honor." He told Iroh and the old man sighed.

"Very well, nephew." Iroh told his nephew and the two bowed to each other.

"Thank you, Uncle" Zuko said as they both stopped bowing to each other.

"You're welcome, nephew." Iroh said and silence settled over the group.

"What about Aang? Who will finish Azula?" Sokka asked breaking the silence.

"Aang will stay out of the fight until he's needed. Since Azula isn't really good with hand-to-hand combat, you can finish her off Sokka." Iroh informed them and Sokka nodded.

"What?!" Katara said, now worried for her brother's safety. Sokka looked at his younger sister.

"It's okay, Katara, I know how to fight." Sokka told his sister, trying to calm her down/

"Sokka, you don't know what she's capable of without her bending!" Katara informed Sokka and her brother thought for a few moments.

"No, I don't, but I'll try." Sokka said and Katara sighed, feeling defeated.

"Let me at her!" Jet exclaimed, wanting to fight instead of babysit.

"Jet..." Katara started, but he cut her off.

"Oh, so, Zuko and Sokka get to be all macho and I get to stay and babysit some kid!?" Jet said trying to hide his anger. Katara sighed and thought for a few moments.

"No... you can help fight the Fire Nation..." Katara informed Jet and Aang decided to speak up.

"I'm the Avatar, not just some kid!" Aang said and Jet looked at him, anger in his eyes.

"If you're the Avatar start acting like it!" Jet yelled at Aang and that made the young Avatar very mad.

"Jet, be nice!" Katara said as calmly as possible, but some anger was evident in her voice. Aang and Jet backed down from going to kill each other.

"I'm sorry Katara." Jet said and Katara sighed.

"You better be..." Katara said under her breath. Silence settled over the group again and it lasted for a few minutes. No one could think of what to say to break the silence. After a few minutes, Iroh thought of something to say.

"I'll stay here with the young Avatar." Iroh informed them and they nodded.

"Toph, you can fight Ty Lee and Mai." Katara told the young earthbender and she smiled.

"YES!" Toph exclaimed, happy that she'll get to take down those two. Katara softly giggled at her friend's enthusiasm. Zuko looked a Katara.

"You'll be out of the real danger." Zuko told her and she looked at him kind of shocked, "Sokka has Azula, Toph has Ty Lee and Mai, while I have my father. That leaves you and Jet to the rest." He informed her and she thought for a few moments.

"I think that Sokka should help Jet..." Katara told Zuko and he was now very shocked and worried.

"You want to take on Azula!?" Zuko asked her, worry evident in his voice, and Katara sighed. She knew that Zuko wouldn't like the idea of her fighting Azula.

"During a solar eclipse, a waterbender's bending abilities are enhanced." Katara informed him and he thought for a moment.

"She's too dangerous, with or without the solar eclipse." Zuko informed her and she looked at the floor. The prince sighed and pulled Katara out of the hut.

"I don't want to you to get hurt." Zuko told her and she looked at him.

"I know, Zuko, but even if I help Jet fight the rest of the Fire Nation I still stand the chance of getting hurt." Katara informed him and he sighed. After a few moments he looked at her.

"Do you promise you'll be okay?" Zuko asked her and she slightly nodded.

"I promise." She told him and he smiled.

"Fine." Zuko told her, defeated. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. The two walked back inside and the group looked at them. Katara knew that Sokka wouldn't be happy about the change of plans. She wanted to protect her brother instead of him always trying to protect her.

"Sokka you'll go with Jet, Katara will face Azula." Zuko informed them and the group, besides Katara, looked at Zuko like he was crazy. There was a few minutes of silence before someone decided to speak.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Aang asked hoping he didn't hear what he thought Zuko said.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the short chapter, but I needed a little bit of a cliffhanger. (smiles) I also know that this chapter isn't my best... 


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Author's Note: Sorry about taking SO long to update. I'm just a lazy bum and a procrastinator! (gets chapter ripped from hands) Fine, be that! (flees)

* * *

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Aang asked hoping he didn't hear what he thought Zuko said. The question caused Zuko to glare at Aang and the young Avatar was now confused.

"What?" Aang asked and Zuko shrugged before looking away from the Avatar. Katara looked at her brother and saw that he was upset.

"Sokka, are you okay with the change of plans?" Katara asked her brother, concerned for him.

"Every thing's fine..." Sokka said with much sarcasm in his voice. Katara felt hurt that he was acting like this, when she was the one who decided to face Azula to protect her brother.

"Sokka..." Katara trailed off and Sokka finally looked at his sister.

"What?" He asked her and Katara sighed.

"I know that you're upset." Katara replied and Sokka was very angry.

"Don't worry about me! You'll just side with your new boyfriend!" Sokka told her and she sighed again. Katara didn't understand why her brother didn't figure out that she was trying to protect him from possible death.

"Sokka, you're my brother and I know that you're upset about the change of plans!" Katara informed him and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Why do you side with a firebender?" Sokka asked his sister and she knew that Sokka didn't trust firebenders or anyone from the Fire Nation.

"I decided to fight Azula instead of you!" Katara informed him and Sokka got even angrier.

"You think I'm not a good warrior, you don't believe in me!" Sokka accused her and she felt hurt that he would think that.

"I do think you're a good warrior and I do believe in you!" Katara informed him and he looked away, "I'm just worried that Azula could kill you..."

"Why? Because she gave me this scar!?" Sokka asked and Katara was now mad at her brother.

"No, that's not why I'm worried!" Katara exclaimed and the two siblings stopped arguing. Everyone there was happy that the two stopped arguing and could finally enjoy some peace and quiet. The siblings were angry at each other, but did the best to hide their anger. Well, the silence would be good so they could think.

Later that night, Aang and Iroh were playing Pai-Sho. Iroh was cheating whenever Aang wasn't looking. Sokka was watching those two play Pai-Sho and did his best not to laugh whenever Iroh cheated. Aang didn't notice that Iroh was cheating. Katara was at a lake practicing her bending and Jet walked over.

"Katara, can I talk to you?" Jet asked her and she stopped bending. Katara enjoyed the peace and quiet, but Jet just had to come and ruin it. The waterbender looked at the former Freedom Fighter.

"What is it, Jet?" Katara asked him and he thought out his answer carefully.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful when we face the Fire Nation. I care to much about you to let anything happen to you." Jet told her and Katara was slightly shocked.

"I will be careful." Katara told him and he went to kiss her. She side-stepped and Jet looked down before walking away. Katara sighed and went back to practicing her bending. Toph walked over to Katara, due to feeling that she was upset about something.

"Whats wrong, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked her friend and Katara stopped bending, again.

"N-n-nothing." Katara replied and Toph felt the vibrations that told her Katara was lying.

"I can tell your lying." Toph reminded Katara and the waterbender sighed. She knew that she would have to tell her friend the truth.

"Jet just tried to kiss me." Katara told her friend and Toph was slightly shocked, but not really.

"You and the Fire Nation prince are together, huh?" Toph asked and Katara almost nodded, but then remembered that Toph was blind.

"Yeah, but I don't think that Jet understands." Katara informed her friend. Toph didn't really care, but was trying her best to be helpful.

"Oh well, maybe you should talk to him." Toph suggested and Katara knew her friend was right. The waterbender sighed and walked away to find Jet. Toph walked away in a different direction and started earthbending, again. After a few minutes, Katara found the troubled guy, seriously troubled guy.

"Jet, can I talk to you?" Katara asked him and he looked at her.

"Katara, yeah, sure. What is it?" Jet asked her and Katara thought out her answer.

"About a few minutes ago, the reason why I didn't kiss you is because I'm with Zuko. I don't want to cheat on him." Katara informed Jet and that made the crazy guy angrier then a herd of rampaging animals.

"I loved you before he did, so isn't it like you're cheating on me?" Jet asked, thinking that his answer was logical.

"No, it's not. We weren't together." Katara informed Jet and he was slightly hurt, but still very angry.

"Look, Katara, I know you think I didn't have real feelings about you at first but, I did. I always have." Jet informed her and she sighed.

"I know that you do, but I don't have feelings like that for you. I'm sorry." Katara told him and he looked at the ground, obviously hurt.

"Oh..." Jet said and Zuko walked over and stood next to Katara.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked and Jet glared at the prince, not caring that he could be burnt to a crisp. Surprisingly, somewhere out there, an animal was thinking about eating something that's burnt to a crisp.

"Nothing." Katara told Zuko, but he didn't really believe. On some level, Zuko did believe her, but that's besides the point.

"Katara, lets get out of here." Zuko told her and she nodded. The two walked out of the area, "Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked her and she thought for a moment.

"That'll be nice." She said and Zuko took that as a yes. The two walked to the beach and there was a silence that settled over the two. Neither of them could think of what to say. Then, surprisingly, one of them thought up something to say.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Zuko asked Katara and she thought for a few moments before answering.

"Yeah..." Katara answered and Zuko slightly nodded. There was a few more moments of silence and, trust me, silence isn't always a good thing.

"I'm worried about you." Zuko told her, breaking the silence. Katara slightly nodded.

"I know... If you die tomorrow, I'm not going to forgive you." Katara told him and he smiled then turned to her and held both of her hands.

"I'm not going to leave you." Zuko told her and kissed the top of both of her hands. Katara slightly smiled.

"You promise?" Katara asked him and Zuko thought for a few moments before answering.

"Yes, I promise." Zuko replied and they both knew he might not be able to keep his promise, "If you leave me tomorrow, I won't forgive you either."

"I'm not going to die tomorrow." Katara told him and he slightly smiled.

"Good." He said and Katara looked at the ocean, "Are you going to try to bend a..." Zuko slightly smiled, again.

"No..." Katara told him and he looked away.

"Fine..." Zuko said and Katara looked at him.

"What?" Katara asked him and he didn't even think out his answer.

"I thought you were about to make one or your trademark yin-yang symbols with the water." Zuko informed her and she thought for a moment before saying anything.

"I only make those when I feel like it." She replied her answer half true and the two looked at each other.

"Do you love me?" Zuko asked her.

"Yes, I love you." Katara answered and wondered why he needed to know if she loved him or not. Well, she would find out why in a moment or so.

"Then will you marry me?" Zuko asked her, not even bothering to propose to her the traditional way. Katara thought for a second and slightly nodded.

"Yes..." She answered and Zuko was really happy. The couple gently kissed and, somewhere out there, a lot of people were happy. After the kiss, Zuko pulled out a red Fire Nation betrothal necklace from inside his shirt and showed it to her. Katara smiled and removed her mother's necklace. Zuko held her mother's necklace while she put on her new necklace. After putting on the new necklace, Katara looked at Zuko and the two smiled. Zuko embraced Katara and held her tight. Then, Jet, the evil little stalker, came out from behind the bushes. He had seen the whole thing and Katara saw him, her eyes slightly widened.

* * *

Author's Note: On 6/3/07 I saw Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End! It's AWESOME! GO SEE IT! Also, watch the clip after the credits, that clip is SO CUTE, trust me! Oops... I've said to much! Oh well, just go to a theatre and watch the 3rd Pirates movie! Before I forget... FREE COOKIES FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!! (gives out free cookies) I'm also sorry about the shortness of this chapter, now I shall work on chapter 9! (runs off to work on chapter 9) 


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

Jet was very angry when he saw Zuko and Katara together, hugging. Zuko didn't notice Jet there, but he would soon know that the little... I mean... that Jet's there. Jet was very angry and about ready to kill Zuko, Katara, or the both of them. So, Jet should just go to anger management, but that wasn't around, so Jet had to take his anger out on someone.

"Zuko, you evil savage!" Jet said, anger evident in his voice. Zuko finally noticed that he was there. The couple stopped hugging and looked at Jet.

"Zuko's not evil or a savage!" Katara told Jet and he looked at her like she was insane. Zuko walked away from Katara and got right into Jet's face.

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" Zuko asked Jet, a lot of anger in his voice. The two glared at each other.

"She doesn't belong to you, she is mine!" Jet informed Zuko, being very possessive. Katara took a deep breath and Zuko was controlling his temper, well, the best that he could.

"Jet, I'm not yours. I never was and never will be." Katara told the former Freedom Fight and he was hurt when he heard that.

"Just leave us alone!" Zuko yelled at Jet and the former Freedom Fighter almost took out his two hooked-swords, but didn't. Jet walked away, plotting his revenge.

"What is it with Jet?" Katara asked and Zuko thought for a moment before answering.

"He thinks that you love him... he loves you." Zuko told Katara and she sighed.

"I don't love him, I never did." Katara told Zuko and he thought for another moment.

"Then I guess he is insane." Zuko said and Katara thought for a moment, thinking of something better to call Jet.

"Or he's an obsessed freak!" Katara exclaimed as soon as the thought hit her.

"That too." Zuko said and he smiled. Katara noticed how late it was getting and that it was a little cooler then in the daytime. Zuko took of his shirt and sat on the sand facing the water, about ready to meditate. (A/N: I know that you fan girls are screaming/fainting/drooling/etc.)

"I'm going to meditate for a while to calm myself down." Zuko told her and she slightly nodded, "You should go get some rest."

"Good night." Katara said and walked back to the hut. While she was walking the path leading to the hut, Jet ran over to her side.

"Are you really going to marry that jerk?" Jet asked her and she stopped walking.

"Yes." Katara paused, "Zuko's not a jerk!" She was trying her best to control her anger.

"He only wants you to be his trophy wife." Jet informed her and she shook her head in disbelief.

"No, he doesn't. He loves me..." Katara told Jet and he was getting very irratated.

"Katara, I love you! He doesn't love you like I do." Jet informed her and she looked at him, anger in her light-blue eyes.

"He does love me." Katara told Jet and he was growing even more irritated.

"Why would you choose him over me?" The former Freedom Fighter asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"I love him and I never loved you." Katara told Jet and that hit a nerve. Jet got very angry and reached for his two-hooked swords. Katara didn't notice as she started to walk away again. Somehow, Zuko saw and jumped in front of Katara. A burst of flame came out of his right hand and burned Jet's right hand. Jet held his right hand in pain.

"You devil!" Jet yelled at Zuko and Katara stopped walking then turned around. She looked at Jet and Zuko. The prince walked over to Katara and grabbed one of her hands. He tried to get her to come to the hut. Katara didn't move and Zuko continued to try and get her to the hut.

"Let's go!" Zuko told her.

"Help me..." Jet said, tears in his eyes. Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and tried to pull her towards the hut.

"Come on!" Zuko said, almost yelling. Katara stayed still and ignored the pain in her arm. Jet looked at Katara, tears falling down his face.

"Help me." Jet said, pain in his voice. Zuko continued trying to pull Katara towards the hut.

"Ow!" Katara exclaimed and Zuko let go of her arm. The waterbender rubbed her arm and ran off to find her brother. Zuko looked at Jet, who was sitting on his knees on the ground, then ran after Katara. The waterbender ran inside the hut and saw her brother. Sokka was instantly worried as to why his sister ran into the hut/

"What is it?" He asked concerned for his sister. Katara walked over to her brother and hugged him. Sokka was confused, but returned the hug.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked right before Zuko ran into the hut. The prince was also worried about Katara.

"Katara, are you okay? Did Jet hurt you?" Zuko asked her and she didn't answer his questions. Sokka glared at Zuko and wondered what exactly happened.

"What happened?" Sokka asked the two and the siblings stopped hugging.

"I think Jet attacked her." Zuko told Sokka, but he didn't believe the prince.

"Jet and I were just talking." Katara informed the two and Sokka believe his sister.

"I saw him reach for his swords." Zuko informed the two and Katara was now confused.

"I didn't..." She informed the two and Sokka glared at Zuko again.

"You have to believe me! I saw him!" Zuko paused then looked at Katara, "I was protecting you!" Katara sighed and looked at Zuko.

"What do you think he was going to do?" Katara asked him and he thought for a moment.

"I don't know, but he's insane and will do anything to get you to love him!" Zuko told the siblings and Sokka believed that, "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Sokka, can I talk to you?" Katara ask her brother.

"Yes." Sokka told his sister and gave Zuko a look that clearly said "get out". Zuko sighed, but walked out of the hut, "What happened, exactly?" Sokka asked and Katara sighed.

"Well, Zuko proposed to me and I accepted. Then Zuko decided to meditate so I started walking back here. When I was half-way here Jet came over and we started talking." Katara informed her brother and he was shocked.

"What?!?!?! He proposed!?!?" Sokka asked then noticed Katara's new necklace.

"Yes, he proposed." Katara told Sokka and her brother was angry and confused, "Jet loves me, but I don't love him. Zuko loves me and I love him too." She informed her brother and he sighed.

"Well then I guess you should choose one of them." Sokka told his sister and she sighed again.

"I know, but Jet has killed innocent people and Zuko has just chased us around the world!" Katara informed Sokka and he sighed.

"I don't approve of either of them. " Sokka told his sister and she looked at the floor as she sighed. The siblings hugged, again.

"If you don't approve of Zuko or Jet then who do you approve of?" Katara asked her brother when they stopped hugging and Sokka sighed.

"I just want you to be happy and safe." Sokka told her and she slightly nodded.

"I'll be back later." Katara informed her brother and walked to the beahc. Sokka's instencts told him to follow Katara, but he didn't. The waterbender practiced her bending to help her think. After a few minutes, Zuko walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Katara stopped bending and turned around to look at Zuko.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Zuko told her.

"I'm ok." Katara told Zuko and the couple smiled at each other.

"I just get so mad at him when I see him with you." Zuko told her and she slightly nodded in understanding.

"I know." Katara told Zuko and he kissed her on the cheek.

"You should really get some rest for tomorrow." Zuko informed her.

"I'm not tired." Katara told him, but he didn't believe her, "I'm really not tired.'

"Are you going to practice?" Zuko asked her and she shrugged, "I'm going to stay with you, in case he comes back." He informed her and sat down to meditate. Katara slightly nodded and turned around to look at the ocean. Zuko had a hard time meditating, because he was nervous. Katara closed her eyes and Jet saw that the both of them have their eyes closed. Jet walked over to Katara and put his hands on her shoulders, much like Zuko did. Katara kept her eyes closed and didn't know it was Jet. The former freedom fighter smirked and kissed her on the cheek.(A/N: NOT LIKE THAT, SICKOS!) Katara noticed that something wasn't quite right and wondered where she got that feeling.

"Katara..." Jet said and Katara opened her eyes then turned around.

"Jet!" Katara exclaimed and Jet smirked then kissed her on the mouth. Zuko opened his eyes, stood up and saw the two kissing.

"JET! KATARA!" Zuko yelled, angry that Katara was cheating on him. Katara pulled away from Jet and backed away from the obsessed freak. Zuko was furious at Katara for, possibly, cheating on him and at Jet for, possibly, talking her into cheating on him. Well, the interrogation wouldn't be a walk through the park.

* * *

Author's Note: Yet another cliffhanger! What's going to happen next? Will the truth be known? Will Zuko kill Jet? No one knows... besides my friends and I... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Author's Note2

Dear people that I have never met before in my life,

Okay, I am being a lazy bum and a procrastinator. First of all... YAY SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!! Uh... I'm still in school... anyways... Chapter 11 of The Day of Black Sun should be up soon, I promise! If not, I shall force myself to write it even if it means writing myself littles notes and sticking them to my forehead or spray paint it onto my bedroom walls. I love you all, but not that way!

Sincerely,

musicvidnut98 aka Nut


	12. Chapter 10

* * *

Author's Note: Did you guys ever notice that in "The Desert" episode, Iroh did the same thing with the Pai-Sho tile that Jack Sparrow, from Pirates of the Caribbean, did with the gold in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl?

Zuko was furious at the two, but mostly at Katara. The waterbender saw the anger and hurt in Zuko's eyes. She knew that he was upset and that he had every right to be. Jet was smirking, thinking that he had ruined Zuko and Katara's relationship.

"It's not what it looks like." Katara told Zuko and he looked at her, even more furious.

"Oh it's not!? It looked like you two were kissing!" Zuko accused and Katara was hurt that Zuko thought she was cheating on him.

"That's right!" Jet exclaimed and Zuko glared at the former Freedom Fighter.

"No, Zuko..." Katara tried to explain, but couldn't find the right words.

"I just gave you a betrothal necklace and then you kiss him!" Zuko accused her again and Katara felt even more hurt.

"I didn't..." Katara tried to explain again, but Zuko ignored her. Jet smiled and Katara walked over to Zuko. She tried to hug him, but he pushed her away. Katara's expression was of sadness and Zuko was still disappointed. He saw Katara's and hugged her, he held her tightly.

"Why do you do these things to me?" Zuko asked and Katara let the tears fall.

"I didn't..." Katara trailed off and Jet's eyes narrowed.

"Katara, yes you did!" Jet said and Zuko glared at him, not letting go of Katara. Jet sighed and walked away, knowing that his plan failed.

"I never cheated on you." Katara told Zuko as they stopped hugging.

"Then what happened?" He asked his fiancé.

"I had my eyes closed and was facing the ocean..." Katara started, but Zuko interrupted her.

"He kissed you?" Zuko guessed.

"Yes..." Katara said and Zuko was furious, again.

"What a creep!" Zuko exclaimed and took a few calming breaths, "Let's go back to the hut." Katara nodded and the two walked to a hut, "I want to sleep near you, in case he comes back."

"Okay..." Katara said and the two walked into an empty hut together, "Where is everyone?" She asked Zuko and he looked at her.

"They are in the other huts." Zuko informed her and she was embarrassed. The two laid down on the floor, seeing as that's the only place to actually sleep. Zuko laid down next to Katara and faced the door. Even though it was late, Katara had a hard time falling asleep. Zuko put some of Katara's hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

"It will be okay." He assured her and Katara slightly nodded. A few minutes later, the two were asleep.

It was the next morning and everyone, besides Zuko and Katara, were awake. Iroh and Aang were drinking tea. A few minutes later, Zuko and Katara walked out of the hut they were in. Sokka saw them and was shocked. His eyes grew wide.

"Sokka, nothing happened." Katara told her brother, but he ignored her, "Sokka, I'm telling the truth!" Sokka continued to ignore his sister and took a sip of tea.

"Ignore him." Zuko told Katara and she nodded.

"So, today's the big battle." Katara said trying to make conversation.

"Avatar Aang and I will stay here until we are needed." Iroh informed them and they nodded.

"I'm staying here too." Toph stated and the others nodded again.

"Zuko and I will be going to the palace to fight Ozai and Azula." Katara said and the others nodded. Zuko was now nervous and Katara noticed. She puts her hand in his and the two smiled at each other. Sokka made a noise causing Katara to glare at her brother. He looked away and continued to drink his tea. Iroh and Aang laughed and also continued to drink their tea. Jet walked over to the group and they looked at him.

"Katara, can I talk to you?" Jet asked and she glanced at Zuko, not wanting to be alone with the freak.

"You can talk to us!" Zuko told Jet, almost shouting. Jet shrugged and walked to the beach with the couple, "What do you want?" The prince asked.

"What is it, Jet?" Katara asked and the former Freedom Fighter looked at them.

"I want to help." Jet told them.

"We don't need your help!" Zuko exclaimed, still mad at Jet.

"You were supposed to be helping in this fight." Katara said and was still mad at Jet, but remained calm.

"I really think it is my responsibility to help today." Jet told them and they slightly nodded.

"You can help Sokka." Zuko said after a minute.

"He'll need the help." Katara stated, agreeing with Zuko.

"Thanks Katara." Jet said and Zuko glared at him as if to say "Don't even think about hugging her." The ex Freedom Fighter backed up and walked away to find Sokka.

"I think that we should go to where we're needed now." Katara told Zuko and he agreed. The two walked to the palace. The solar eclipse began when Zuko and Katara reached the palace.

* * *

Author's Note: Major fight scene, coming up! 


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

The solar eclipse started when Zuko and Katara got to the palace. They snuck into the palace and the guards didn't see them. Zuko and Katara proudly walked into the throne room where Ozai and Azula were waiting. The four of them were prepared to fight the fight that would end the war.

"Zuko and a waterbender, what are you two doing here?" Ozai asked, obviously mad.

"Father, it is time to show you my true self!" Zuko exclaimed and Azula looked at her brother.

"We all know that you're a failure just admit it." Azula told Zuko and he didn't believe he, "What're you doing here?"

"I have come to reclaim my honor." Zuko told his sister and she slightly raised one of her eyebrows.

"What honor? You lost it years ago." She reminded her brother, but Zuko didn't believe his sister this time. He wouldn't believe her ever again for that matter.

"Stop it, Azula!" Zuko yelled at his sister and she smirked. All four of them were ready to end this war, one way or another.

"Stop what? Being right?" Azula asked her brother and he looked at Katara, who was in the middle of opening her water flask. Katara bent some of the water from the flask into a water whip and hit Azula with it. The princess glared at the peasant, her eyes shined with fury and anger. The two girls started fighting each other near the left side of the throne room.

Father and son looked at each other. Ozai tried to shoot fire at Zuko, but couldn't due to the eclipse. The Fire Lord grabbed a nearby sword and walked menacingly towards his son. Zuko got the dual swords from behind his back and the two got into their fighting stances. Ozai lashed out at Zuko and he dodged the sword.

Katara hit Azula with another water whip and the princess was getting furious. Azula knew that hand-to-bending combat wasn't doing her any good, so she got a dagger from inside her shoe. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Azula going towards Katara with the dagger. Katara put up an ice shield, momentarily blocking Azula. The princess jumped over the shield and Katara froze Azula to the floor. She threw the dagger at the waterbender, but Katara dodged it.

Zuko saw his sister be frozen to the ground and slightly smiled. He ran towards his father swinging the swords like a madman. Ozai did his best to dodge the sword, but his left arm got slightly slashed. When Zuko was done with his attack, Ozai lashed the sword he had at Zuko and the prince's right arm got hit. The Fire Lord smirked and Katara saw. She hit Ozai with a water whip and the Fire Lord started to walk menacingly towards her. Ozai swung the sword at Katara, but she dodged it. Zuko ran over to his father and their swords met in a series of strong clashes.

Azula somehow got out of the ice keeping her pinned to the floor. She ran over to the dagger, picked it up and threw it at Katara. She didn't notice Azula get out of the ice before it was to late. The dagger hit Katara in the right arm, blood leaked out of the wound. Zuko saw Katara in pain and threw one of the swords at his sister. The prodigy bender didn't get the chance to dodge the sword so it went into her stomach. Azula fell to the ground, dead, blood trickling out of the wound.

Ozai saw his daughter die and didn't even care. The Fire Lord and the prince continued to fight. It seemed like neither of them was getting the upper-hand. Iroh ran into the throne room and saw that Katara was done. The old man helped Katara get to the study, where she would be safe.

-Meanwhile-

It seemed like there was a never ending chain of Fire Nation soldiers. Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Jet couldn't keep fighting them. The four of them were growing tired and knew that they this battle would probably end in their defeat. They hoped that Zuko and Katara killed Ozai and Azula.

"Aang, go into the Avatar State!" Toph yelled above the sounds of battle. Aang nodded and put a rock dome around him, he meditated. A few seconds later, Aang's arrows began to glow and he opened his eyes. With a surge of power he broke out of the rock dome and floated into the air. Aang had successfully enter the Avatar State. He took a somewhat deep breath and breathed fire like a dragon at the soldiers. Sokka and Jet watched as Aang fried the soldiers. Toph could feel the soldiers dying, but didn't really know how they were dying. The young earthbender didn't feel the temperature rise a few degrees.

When all of the soldiers were crispy-critters, Aang stopped the Avatar State and floated down to the ground. He was tired from fighting and then invoking the Avatar State. Toph and Sokka ran over to him and Aang looked at them.

"Good job, Twinkle Toes." Toph told Aang as she helped Aang stand up.

"Thanks Toph. Any word from Katara, Zuko, or Iroh?" He said and Sokka thought for a moment before remembering.

"I think there are still in the palace." Sokka said and Aang nodded. The three of them ran to the palace, leaving Jet alone.

-Meanwhile-

"Father, I have been waiting three years for this day. The day I meet my destiny and overthrow you!" Zuko said as he advanced on Ozai, who was losing strength.

"You're not strong enough to defeat me!" Ozai told his son as he went to hit Zuko with the sword again. Suddenly, Iroh came into the throne room and saw the fight still taking place. The good uncle mad a lot of noise which caused Ozai to look at his older brother. Zuko was happy about this and stabbed Ozai in the chest with the sword. Ozai fell to the ground, lifeless, blood was oozing out of his chest wound.

* * *

Author's Note: I give you guys an **AWESOME** and **DESCRIPTIVE **fight scene, so you better review! There's still one more chapter and an epilogue left. I haven't decided if I'll include the epilogue. **REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

* * *

"Katara...?" Zuko started to ask and Iroh put a hand up to silence his nephew.

"She is fine, nephew." Iroh informed Zuko and the prince slightly nodded.

"Where is she?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"She's resting in the study." Iroh informed his nephew and Zuko rushed off to the study. Katara saw Zuko enter the study and smiled, she knew that they had won the fight.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked her as he knelt by the couch where Katara was.

"I'm fine, Zuko." She told him and he put his hand on the side of her face. Shortly, the others came into the study. Zuko and Katara looked at the other's.

"So... is Ozai dead?" Aang asked and the answer was quite obvious.

"Yes, he's dead." Zuko replied and Aang was very happy.

"Is Azula dead?" Sokka asked and that question also had an obvious answer.

"Yes, she's dead." Zuko replied and everyone was happy.

"So... we actually did it, Aang!" Toph happily told the Avatar. The two kids hugged. Sokka walked out into the corridor so that he could have sometime to himself. Suddenly, Yue appeared in front of him in ghostly form.

"Yue?!" Sokka asked, shocked yet happy to see her.

"Yes, Sokka, it's me. Since the war's over, I'm being given the chance to come back. The only problem is, is that there has to be someone or an animal to take my place." Yue informed Sokka and he thought for a moment.

"I'll talk to Aang." Sokka said and walked into the study, "Aang!"

"What is it, Sokka?" Aang asked his friend and looked at him.

"I need Momo!" He told the Avatar.

"Why?" Aang asked, confused.

"Yue can return to the physical world if we replace her with Momo." The warrior informed the airbender. Aang didn't like the idea at all, but knew that it would make his friend happy.

"Fine..." Aang said and hugged Momo, "Goodbye, buddy." He handed Momo to Sokka and he hugged Momo. Then Sokka placed Momo on the floor in front of Yue, who was now in the study. Momo floated into the sky as Yue slowly fell into Sokka's arms. Aang cried because of the loss of Momo.

"Why couldn't we have used Katara?" Aang asked and Zuko glared at him.

"Aang, you will get over it!" Sokka said, not caring about his friend's emotions. Toph hugged Aang, again.

"Katara, you're necklace is gone!" Zuko exclaimed and everyone looked at him, Sokka knew what this was about, but the other's didn't know.

"What!?" Katara said, shocked that somehow her necklace keeps falling off. Zuko quickly walked away to look for it. He saw Jet talking to a girl.

"So... what's your name?" Jet asked her as he put an arm around her waist.

"I'm Ty Lee." The girl responded.

"My name's Jet." He said and the two walked away, together. Zuko was confused, but continued to search for the necklace. He found it on the floor of the throne room and picked it up. Zuko walked back to the study and everyone saw him return.

"I found it... if you'll still marry me." Zuko told Katara and she slightly nodded.

"I'll still marry you." She told him and he handed her the necklace. Katara put the necklace on her neck and smiled. Everyone, besides Zuko and Katara, clapped as to congratulate the couple on their engagement. Sokka smiled when he saw his sister's happiness. Katara noticed that her brother was very happy, too.

"I'm so very glad that you're back." He told Yue and she nodded in agreement. The two hug and Sokka just thought of something. Sokka and Yue stop hugging and look at each other.

"Yue, will you marry me?" Sokka asked her and hoped that she would say. He would make a betrothal necklace later, since he didn't carry one with him all the time.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Yue said and the group clapped, again.

"Thank you!" Sokka exclaimed and cried tears of happiness. The two couples hugged and then they discussed about peace.

**-THE END!-**

Author's Note: There's probably going to be an epilogue and there's going to be a sequel!!!!!!!! YAY FOR SEQUELS!


End file.
